1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display device; in particular, the invention relates to a liquid crystal display device with minimized thickness.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional liquid crystal display device 30 comprises a liquid crystal display unit 31, a rear case 33 and a front case 32. At the side surface of the liquid crystal display unit 31, first screw holes 311a are formed. At the side surface of the rear case 33, second screw holes 331 are formed. The rear case 33 combines with the liquid crystal display unit 31 by screws 34 that are locked to the first screw holes 311a and the second screw holes 331.
Referring to FIG. 2, the liquid crystal display unit 31 comprises a first frame 311. On the first frame 311, a reflector 3121, a light guide 3122, a protection sheet 3123, a first prism sheet 3124, a second prism sheet 3125, a diffuser 3126, and a liquid crystal panel 313 are stacked sequentially. The reflector 3121, the light guide 3122, the protection sheet 3123, the first prism sheet 3124, the second prism sheet 3125. The diffuser 3126 generally consists of a back light unit 312. At the side surface of the first frame 311, the first screw holes 311a are formed.
In order to join the plastic first frame 311, the back light unit 312 and the liquid crystal panel 313, a second frame 314 made of metal is mounted at the side surface of the first frame 311. At the side surface of the second frame 314, third screw holes 314a, corresponding to the first screw holes 311a respectively, are formed.
Referring to FIG. 3, a notebook computer 2, having the above liquid crystal display device 30, is shown. The liquid crystal display device 30 is rotatably disposed on a body 40.
During the assembly of the conventional liquid crystal display device 30, all parts of the liquid crystal unit 31 are firstly joined together. Then, the liquid crystal unit 31 combines with the front case 32 and the rear case 33. Thus, the first frame 311 and the second frame 314 are necessary parts in the conventional liquid crystal display device 30. Due to all of the necessary parts in the conventional liquid crystal display device 30, the thickness of the conventional liquid crystal display device 30 cannot be minimized furthermore.
In order to address the disadvantages of the aforementioned liquid crystal display device, the invention provides a liquid crystal display device of minimized thickness. As well, this invention does not follow the conventional design concept of liquid crystal display device in that the design of the covers is independent.
Accordingly, the liquid crystal display device of this invention comprises a frame, a back light unit, a liquid crystal panel, a first cover and a second cover. The frame is provided with at least one first connecting member. The back light unit is disposed on the frame, and the liquid crystal panel is disposed on the back light unit. The first cover is provided with at least one second connecting member, and it combines with the frame by engagement between the first connecting member and the second connecting member. The second cover is provided with at least one third connecting member, and it combines with the frame by engagement between the first connecting member and the third connecting member. The frame, the back light unit and the liquid crystal panel are located between the first cover and the second cover.
Furthermore, the first connecting member is provided with a first slot and a second slot. The second connecting member is a first protrusion corresponding to the first slot, and the third connecting member is a second protrusion corresponding to the second slot. The first cover combines with the frame by the engagement between the first slot and the first protrusion, and the second cover combines with the frame by the engagement between the second slot and the second protrusion.
Furthermore, the first protrusion, engaging with the first slot, is not in contact with the second protrusion engaging with the second slot.
Furthermore, the first connecting member is made of plastic.
Furthermore, the back light unit comprises a reflector, a light guide, a first diffuser, a first prism sheet, a second prism sheet and a second diffuser. The reflector is disposed on the frame, and the light guide is disposed on the reflector. The first diffuser is disposed on the light guide, and the first prism sheet is disposed on the first diffuser. The second prism sheet is disposed on the first prism sheet, and the second diffuser is disposed on the second prism sheet.
In a preferred embodiment, this invention provides a notebook computer that comprises a body and the above liquid crystal display device rotatably disposed on the body.